


Sickness and confessions.

by Bakeneko37



Series: The selective hybrid [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Slow Ravi, shy Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: In where Taekwoon needs to be really sick to finally say what he feels for Wonsik.





	Sickness and confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, that's liking the series, it's getting closer to its end and I'm really grateful for your comments and kudos <3

The first time Taekwoon got really sick had been the worst time of Wonsik’s life, no doubt.

It had started with Taekwoon sneezing constantly, none of the paid much attention to it, maybe if Wonsik had advised him to take a pill, it had been a lot. Then Taekwoon started coughing, small but constant coughs that made his fluffy ears twitch before flattening against his head, tail coiling around his waist, in that moment, Wonsik had tried to take him to the doctor, but after been bitten, he ended up just giving him warm things and keeping him from cold places.

Unfortunately, that morning Taekwoon couldn’t go out of bed due the high fever that was burning him.

“What do you mean you can’t do anything?” Even while fumbling with holding the phone with his shoulder and his hands changing the cloth on Taekwoon’s forehead, Wonsik could swear he wanted to strange his doctor “Yes, I get that, but I can’t believe there’s just nothing to do!”

It was the fourth time he had been rejected by a doctor because Taekwoon was an hybrid, all four of them had said hybrids were weird and that they didn’t have the necessary knowledge they needed to do something to help them, Wonsik knew they _could_ do something, the problem was that they didn’t want to.

“Want me to just let him be till he feels better or dies? You know what, forget it and forget about Kim Wonsik too.”

Throwing his phone to the other side of the bed, he sat at Taekwoon’s side on a chair he had close to his bed, looking at the panting form of his hybrid and his red cheeks, desperately trying to think in what to do.

“Taekwoon, please, do you remember if you’re allergic to something?” He tried again, he thought about giving him the medicine he used for himself when sick, but he was scared, what if Taekwoon was allergic to something? He knew that in the case he had a violent reaction against it, there was no one who was willing to help and the last coherent thing Taekwoon said was that emergencies was out of discussion.

Wonsik was really reaching a point where he just wanted to cry and beg for someone to help, he was exhausted for the series of concerts he had been giving and was incapable of thinking in something more that could help him, he had tried talking to Hakyeon, but the other wasn’t even in the country, Taekwoon depended on him and only him.

“Wonsik…” Biting his lip and taking a deep breath in order to calm down, he smiled and reached to scratch behind the fluffy ears when he heard his voice “I can’t remember.”

“I’m here, don’t worry, it’s going to be okay” He whispered, seeing as he continued squeezing his eyes shut.

Seeing as he wasn’t going to say anything else, he let out a shaky breath before standing up and moving to get the medicine and a glass of water, leaving them on the night table before helping Taekwoon to sit up and bringing the pill and water to his lips.

“It’s cold” Taekwoon whined, trying to turn away and curl under the covers again, tail wrapping around Wonsik’s wrist “I’m cold!”

Sure Taekwoon was a quiet and reserved cat, but he could behave like a kid throwing a tantrum, it really took him a minute of struggles and whines to make him swallow it.

“You will feel better, you will see.” He couldn’t stop himself from thinking it had been his fault, although he knew Taekwoon wasn’t an animal or a baby, but he knew he was supposed to take care of him just like the other took care of him, if the cat hybrid was this sick, it meant he hadn’t paid the attention he needed and he was now paying for his mistakes.

Sighing once more, he moved to take the covers off the bed, ignoring how the other shivered and tried to find something warm again, maybe he was cold, but his body felt as if it had been lit on fire. Taking the bowl of now warm water, he went to the bathroom and replaced it with fresh one, coming back to him and changing the cloth once more, pulling the chair closer and sitting down at his side again, caressing his head slowly.

It was still surprising for him how Taekwoon had become someone so important for his life that he didn’t remember how everything was when he wasn’t here, every little thing reminded him about him and even when he was recording, the picture of him was in his mind all the time.

“W-Wonsik” Shaking his head to clear it from his thoughts, he looked down at hearing his voice, debating if he should answer since he wasn’t sure he was awake since his eyes were still closed.

“Yes, Taekwoon?” He asked softly, waiting for a response and trying to supress the warmness hearing him mumbling his name caused.

“Wonsik I…” Taekwoon mewled, frowning before curling himself more into a tight ball.

“Is something wrong? Do you need something? More water?” He asked, leaning closer to feel his cheek.

“No, Wonsik I like you…” He finally muttered, burying his face on the pillow.

The rapper blinked, incapable of thinking or doing something after hearing him, as if his brain had turned off at the sudden realisation of what those words could mean. For Taekwoon, the possibilities were endless, he could mean he liked him as a master, as a friend… as a romantic interest.

No, that couldn’t be. Surely Taekwoon was hallucinating due the high fever, surely he wasn’t going to remember any of this once he felt better and that was good, he didn’t want their relationship to be ruined for what he was going to say.

“I like you too Taekwoon” He muttered, leaning even closer to plant a soft kiss to his temple, smiling softly and moving back, feeling his heart skipping a beat.

He wasn’t sure if it was the fever or something else, but the red on Taekwoon’s cheeks seemed to be more intense for a couple of seconds. Maybe he was now just hallucinating.

Minutes soon turned into hours and Wonsik found himself getting more tired while he replaced the cloth and checked periodically on him, sighing in relief when the fever seemed to finally subside, leaving the poor hybrid more than exhausted and him, drained.

Taekwoon’s eyes opened when the sun hit them at some point in the morning and made him groan in annoyance. Sitting up slowly, he blinked several times before looking around, the figure of Wonsik sleeping in a not comfortable position on the chair catching his attention immediately.

His body felt sore for the exhaustion, but he was sure he was doing much better than Wonsik’s muscles that were surely cramped and hurting in that moment. His tail flicked with interest while he observed his figure, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep in that position yet the other seemed to be in deep sleep, amazing.

Wonsik groaned when he finally started to wake up and was greeted by aching and protesting muscles that were screaming at him for sleeping like that, his eyes opened just a little before opening completely at the figure of the cat hybrid looking at him with those feline eyes while his tail flicked around.

“Taek-Taekwoon!” He said, quickly standing up and going to sit down at his side, running his hand through his hair and touching his forehead, smiling when he didn’t feel like burning as yesterday “You’re feeling better.”

His smile, however, vanished when Taekwoon looked down and bit his lip, tail poking Wonsik’s side “I am… thank you.”

“Hey, what’s wrong? Do you still feel sick?” He asked, getting ready to jump for more medicine in case he needed it.

“I don’t… thanks to you” He muttered, shaking his head “You’re tired now, right? Sorry I took out all the space.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it” He chuckled, patting his head and standing up “I’ll bring you food, you must be really hungry and tired.”

Not really waiting for his reply, he started to walk to the door, stopping when Taekwoon’s voice reached his eyes, practically freezing him on his place.

“What I said… It’s true.”

Since that time where he realised what he felt for Wonsik after being with Hakyeon, he had battling with himself since he didn’t know what could damage their almost perfect relationship, wasn’t sure if confessing he felt something for him was worse than not saying anything and ending up exploding for not being capable of concealing his feelings any longer.

It had been around the time where he was starting to give up in finding the courage to confess when he fell so sick he thought it was a punishment for being a, literally, coward cat.

“What you said about what…” Wonsik knew perfectly what he was meant, but he was trying too hard not to squeal in that moment.

“About… liking you” He sighed, letting out the air he had been holding “It’s true, it’s hard and confusing.”

Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to the bed and sat down, his face clearly showing the inner struggle he was having to contain his emotions and not jump around like the hyperactive sentimentalist he was.

“I do too, you know… Since the first day, I mean, I brought you here for a reason and you’re especial…” He sighed, biting his lip, holding his hand.

“I’m not good with this, I have a lot of insecurities I fear, I’m dumb.” Unlike yesterday, seen Taekwoon blushing for different reasons that wasn’t the fever, was beautiful.

“Taekwoon, as you can see I’m an idiot, how can I judge someone? Plus I… Let’s just continue, we’re doing great.” He smiled, leaning closer to him.

Taekwoon tried to hide his blush with all his might before nodding softly, body leaning forwards till he could hide his face on Wonsik’s neck. He was scared, love wasn’t something he could easily handle and he had a lot of doubts running widely around his head.

But something was telling him that it had been good he got that sick because that was the only thing that was going to give him strength to say that small _I like you._

 


End file.
